Peter Fonda
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | residence = Paradise Valley, Montana, U.S. | alma_mater = University of Nebraska at Omaha | spouse = * * }} | children = 2, including Bridget Fonda | parents = Henry Fonda Frances Ford Seymour | relatives = Jane Fonda | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1962 – present }} Peter Henry Fonda (born February 23, 1940) is an American actor. He is the son of Henry Fonda, younger brother of Jane Fonda, and father of Bridget and Justin Fonda (by first wife, Susan Brewer, stepdaughter of Noah Dietrich). Fonda was a part of the counterculture of the 1960s. He was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay for ''Easy Rider (1969), and the Academy Award for Best Actor for Ulee's Gold (1997). For the latter, he won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama. Fonda also won the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film for The Passion of Ayn Rand (1999). Early life Fonda was born in New York City, the only son of actor Henry Fonda (1905–1982) and his wife Frances Ford Seymour (1908–1950); he is the younger brother of actress Jane Fonda. He and Jane had a maternal half-sister, Frances de Villers Brokaw (1931–2008), from their mother's first marriage. Their mother committed suicide in a mental hospital when Peter, her youngest, was ten, although he did not discover the circumstances or location of her death until he was 55 years old. On his eleventh birthday, he accidentally shot himself in the stomach and nearly died. He went to Nainital and stayed for a few months for recovery. Years later, he referred to this incident while with John Lennon and George Harrison while taking LSD. He said, "I know what it's like to be dead." This inspired The Beatles' song "She Said She Said".Brown, Peter and Gaines, Steven (1983). The Love You Make: An Insider's Story of the Beatles. Macmillan. Early on, Fonda studied acting in Omaha, Nebraska, his father's home town. While attending the University of Nebraska Omaha, Fonda joined the Omaha Community Playhouse, where many actors (including his father and Marlon Brando) had begun their careers. Before he attended the University of Nebraska Omaha, Peter attended the Fay School in Southborough, MA and was a member of the class of 1954. Career Early years and film work in The New Breed TV series, 1962]] Fonda found work on Broadway and gained notice in Blood, Sweat and Stanley Poole, written by James and William Goldman. Fonda's first film came when producer Ross Hunter was looking for a new male actor to romance Sandra Dee in Tammy and the Doctor (1963). He was cast in the role, in what was a minor hit.Looking at Hollywood: Ross Hunter Gives New Actors Chance Hopper, Hedda. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Ill June 26, 1962: a1. He followed this with a support part in The Victors (1963), a bleak look at American soldiers in World War Two, directed by Carl Foreman. Fonda's performance won him a Golden Globe Award for most promising newcomer. Fonda impressed Robert Rossen, who directed the Oscar winner All the King's Men. He casted Fonda in what would be his last movie, Lilith (1964), alongside Warren Beatty, Jean Seberg and Gene Hackman. Fonda's performance was well reviewed. He graduated to starring roles in The Young Lovers (1964), about out-of-wedlock pregnancy, the sole directorial effort of Samuel Goldwyn Jr., and not very popular. He also appeared in an episode of the ABC drama about college life, Channing In its 1963–1964 season. Counterculture figure and Roger Corman By the mid-1960s, Peter Fonda was not a conventional "leading man" in Hollywood. As Playboy magazine reported, Fonda had established a "solid reputation as a dropout". He had become outwardly nonconformist and grew his hair long, alienating the "establishment" film industry. Desirable acting work became scarce. Through his friendships with members of the band Byrds, Fonda visited The Beatles in their rented house in Benedict Canyon in Los Angeles in August 1965. While John Lennon, Ringo Starr, George Harrison, and Fonda were under the influence of LSD, Lennon heard Fonda say, "I know what it's like to be dead." Lennon used this phrase as the tag line for his song, "She Said She Said", which was included on the Revolver (1966) album. In 1966, Fonda was arrested in the Sunset Strip riot, which the police ended forcefully. The band Buffalo Springfield protested the department's handling of the incident in their song "For What It's Worth". Fonda did some singing and in 1968, recorded a 45 for the Chisa label: "November Night" (written by Gram Parsons) b/w "Catch The Wind" (the Donovan song), produced by Hugh Masekela. Fonda's first counterculture-oriented film role was as a biker in Roger Corman's B-movie, The Wild Angels (1966). Fonda originally was to support George Chakiris but graduated to the lead when Chakiris revealed he could not ride a motorcycle, Fonda helped name his character "Heavenly Blues", with Bruce Dern, Nancy Sinatra and Diane Ladd also appearing in the film. In the film, Fonda delivered a "eulogy" at a fallen Angel's funeral service. This was sampled by Psychic TV on their recording "Jack the TAB" LP (1988). It was later sampled in the Primal Scream recording "Loaded" (1991), and in other rock songs. The movie was a massive hit at the box office, screened at the Venice Film Festival, launched the biker movie genre, and established Fonda as a movie name. Fonda next played the male lead in Corman's popular film The Trip (1967), a take on the experience and "consequences" of consuming LSD which was written by Jack Nicholson. Fonda then travelled to France to appear in the portmanteau horror movie Spirits of the Dead (1968). His segment co-starred Fonda's sister Jane and was directed by her then-husband Roger Vadim. ''Easy Rider'' " Harley-Davidson chopper which Fonda rode in Easy Rider (1969), on display in a German museum. ]] In 1968, Fonda produced, co-wrote and starred in Easy Rider, directed by Dennis Hopper, which was Fonda's breakthrough role, and a critical and commercial success. Easy Rider is about two long-haired bikers traveling through the southwest and southern United States where they encounter intolerance and violence. Fonda played "Captain America," a charismatic, laconic man whose motorcycle jacket bore a large American flag across the back. Dennis Hopper played the garrulous "Billy". Jack Nicholson was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his turn as George Hanson, an alcoholic civil rights lawyer who rides along with them. Fonda co-wrote the screenplay with Terry Southern and Hopper. Hopper filmed the cross-country road trip depicted almost entirely on location. Fonda had secured funding of around $360,000 - (largely based on the fact he knew that it was the budget Roger Corman needed to make The Wild Angels).Peter Fonda interview, "Easy Rider: Shaking the Cage" (1999), documentary on Easy Rider DVD The film was released in 1969 to international success. The guitarist and composer Robbie Robertson, of The Band, was so moved by an advance screening that he approached Fonda and tried to convince him to let him write a complete score, even though the film was nearly due for wide release. Fonda declined the offer, instead using Steppenwolf's "Born to Be Wild", Bob Dylan's "It's Alright Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)" sung by the Byrds' Roger McGuinn, and Robertson's own composition "The Weight" performed by The Band, among many other tracks. Fonda, Hopper and Southern were nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay. The film grossed over $40 million. Director After the success of Easy Rider, both Hopper and Fonda were sought for film projects. Hopper made the drug-addled jungle epic The Last Movie (in which Fonda co-starred along with singer Michelle Phillips of The Mamas & the Papas). Fonda directed and starred in the Western film, The Hired Hand (1971). Fonda took the lead role in a cast that also featured Warren Oates, Verna Bloom and Beat poet Michael McClure. The film received mixed reviews and failed commercially upon its initial release, but many years later in 2001 a fully restored version was shown at various film festivals gaining critical praise, and was re-released by the Sundance Channel on DVD that same year. Fonda later directed the science fiction film Idaho Transfer (1973). Fonda did not appear in the film, and the film received mixed reviews upon its limited release. That same year he co-starred with Lindsay Wagner in Two People (1973) for director Robert Wise, where he played a Vietnam deserter. Action star In 1974, Fonda starred alongside Susan George in the film Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry, a film about two NASCAR hopefuls who execute a supermarket heist to finance their jump into big-time auto racing. The film was a notable box-office hit that year, and it would go on to become a cult classic. It led to Fonda making a series of action movies: Open Season (1974), with William Holden; Race with the Devil (1975), fleeing devil worshippers with Warren Oates (another hit); 92 in the Shade (1975), again with Oates, for writer-director Thomas McGuane; Killer Force (1976) for director Val Guest; Futureworld (1976), a sequel to Westworld (1973); Fighting Mad (1976), a reuniting with Roger Corman, directed by Jonathan Demme. Outlaw Blues (1977) was a drama, with Fonda playing a musician opposite Susan St. James. After some more action with High-Ballin' (1978), Fonda returned to directing, with the controversial drama Wanda Nevada (1979) where the 39 year old Fonda starred as the "love" interest of the then 13 year old Brooke Shields. His father Henry Fonda made a brief appearance as well, and it is the only film in which they performed together. 1980s Fonda appeared in the hit film, The Cannonball Run (1981), as the "chief biker" that was a tongue-in-cheek nod to his earlier motorcycle films, and the film was a massive box office success that year with a large ensemble cast. He also played a charismatic cult leader in Split Image (1983), a film which also starred James Woods, Karen Allen and Brian Dennehy. Despite the strong cast and positive reviews, the film failed to find an audience. Fonda later appeared in a series of films in the 1980s of varying genres: Daijōbu, My Friend (1983); Spasms (1983); Certain Fury (1985); The Rose Garden (1989). He also contributed to the script of Enemy (1990), in which he starred. 1990s In the early 1990s Fonda had support roles in many "independent" films: Deadfall (1993), directed by Christopher Coppola; Bodies, Rest & Motion (1993), starring his daughter Bridget; Love and a .45 (1994); Nadja (1994), produced by David Lynch. He had a good support role in Escape from L.A. (1996). ''Ulee's Gold'' After years of films of varying success, Fonda received high-profile critical recognition and universal praise for his performance in Ulee's Gold (1997). He portrayed a stoic North Florida beekeeper who tries to save his son and granddaughter from a life of drug abuse. For his performance, he was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actor. |left]]In 1998, Peter Fonda starred in a TV movie version of The Tempest, based in part on Shakespeare's play of the same name. It was directed by Jack Bender and starred Fonda, John Glover, Harold Perrineau, and Katherine Heigl.[http://www.reelz.com/movie/222710/shakespeares-the-tempest Shakespeare's The Tempest] Although not available on DVD, it is available on VHS tape. Two years later Fonda appeared in the 1999 crime film The Limey as Terry Valentine, a rock music producer who murders a young girl. The film was directed by Steven Soderbergh. Later work In 2001 a fully restored version of The Hired Hand was exhibited at a number of festivals. Despite generating mixed reviews upon its initial release, in 2001 it gained a generally enthusiastic critical response. The Sundance Channel released a DVD of the film in two separate editions that same year, and the film has since found an audience as a cult Western classic. In 2002, Fonda was inducted into the AMA Motorcycle Hall of Fame. He did the voice-over of the aging hippie, The Truth, in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004), which was very successful. In a 2007 interview, Fonda said that riding motorcycles helped him to focus, stating, }} In 2007, Fonda made a notable return to the big screen as the bounty hunter Byron McElroy in the remake of the 1957 Western, 3:10 to Yuma. He appeared together with Christian Bale and Russell Crowe. The film received two Academy Award nominations, and positive reviews from critics. He also appeared in the last scenes of the biker comedy Wild Hogs as Damien Blade, founder of the biker gang Del Fuegos and father of Jack, played by Ray Liotta. Fonda also portrayed Mephistopheles, one of two main villains in the 2007 film Ghost Rider. Although he wanted to play the character in the sequel, he was replaced by Ciarán Hinds. In 2009, he appeared as 'The Roman', the main villain, in The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day, the sequel to the cult hit The Boondock Saints. Fonda also appeared in the TV series Californication. Other work Fonda wrote an autobiography, Don't Tell Dad (1998). Honors In 2000, a Golden Palm Star on the Palm Springs, California, Walk of Stars was dedicated to him.Palm Springs Walk of Stars by date dedicated Personal life Fonda has had a permanent home in Paradise Valley, Montana since 1975. Politics In 2011, Fonda and Tim Robbins produced The Big Fix, a documentary that examined the role of BP in the Deepwater Horizon oil spill and its effects on the Gulf of Mexico. At a press conference at the Cannes Film Festival, Fonda stated that he had written to President Barack Obama about the spill and attacked him as a "fucking traitor" for allowing "foreign boots on our soil telling our military—in this case the Coast Guard—what they can and could not do, and telling us, the citizens of the United States, what we could or could not do.’" Twitter controversy In June 2018, Fonda went on Twitter to criticize current President Donald Trump's administration's enforcement of U.S. immigration policy by Jeff Sessions, specifically regarding the separation of children from their parents at the Mexican border, writing that "We should rip Barron Trump from the arms of First Lady Melania Trump and put him in a cage with pedophiles." He also suggested that Americans should seek out names of Immigration and Customs Enforcement agents in order to protest outside of their homes and the schools of their children. The Secret Service opened an investigation based on a report from the Trump family. Former Arkansas Gov. Mike Huckabee, whose daughter, White House Press Secretary Sarah Huckabee Sanders, was also the object of Fonda’s tweets, believes that Fonda’s statement about Barron Trump is a violation of federal criminal law. Fonda had also suggested "Maybe we should take her (Sanders) children away..." It was also reported by Politico that Fonda "has been railing against the White House for days". In another now-deleted tweet, Fonda targeted Department of Homeland Security Secretary Kirstjen Nielsen by calling her an uncouth name and calling for Nielsen to be "put her in a cage and poked at by passersby..."Lisa Gutierrez | The Kansas City Star, Peter Fonda apologizes for Barron Trump tweet that sparked movie boycott and scorn, http://www.kansascity.com/news/nation-world/article213532434.html#storylink=cpy , June 20, 2018 Fonda stated that he deleted his tweet regarding Barron Trump, saying that he "immediately regretted it and sincerely apologize to the family for what I said and any hurt my words have caused." Popular backlash to Fonda's tweets resulted in a call for a boycott of Peter Fonda's newest film, Boundaries and other Sony projects. Despite the statements, Sony Pictures released Boundaries as planned on June 22, 2018. Sony did however completely condemn the comments made by Fonda.Ted Johnson | Variety, Sony Pictures Classics Condemns Peter Fonda’s Tweet but Won’t Pull His Movie, https://variety.com/2018/politics/news/peter-fonda-trump-1202852965/ , June 20, 2018 Filmography Film Television Video games References Additional sources * Playboy, "Playboy Interview: Peter Fonda", HMH Publishing Co., Inc., pp. 85–108, 278–79 (September 1970). * Filmography: Internet Movie Database. * Also in Thomas and the Magic Railroad Further reading * * External links * * * Official Website: www.peterfonda.com }} Category:1940 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American atheists Category:American film directors Category:American male video game actors Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of Frisian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American shooting survivors Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Counterculture of the 1960s Category:Fonda family Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Omaha, Nebraska Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors from Montana Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Motorcycle Hall of Fame inductees Category:Motorcycling media people Category:University of Nebraska Omaha alumni Category:Fay School alumni